How Miroku and Sango Really Met
by 246Nakuro
Summary: Sango was actually a princess before and Kohaku isn't her real brother. An unexpected encounter turns into a love story. There you have it how Miroku and Sango really met. Read and review please.
1. An unexpected encounter

_**How Miroku And Sango Really Met**_

_**By 246Nakuro**_

_**Chapter 1: An unexpected encounter. **_

Narrator: Young Sango a beautiful princess was in her fathers house when she first met Miroku. But before we get into that lets talk a little about what was happening that Sango needed Miroku. Sango's real father was a famous king that everyone liked. He was fair, kind-hearted, loving, and a great dad. All in all not to bad. Sango's real dad had bark brown hair which Sango inherited. He was older than your everyday dad but was understanding. Sango had dark brown hair, eyes that seemed to make even the madest of men kind to her. Sango, loved everything animals and everything a little girl should love, except she always wanted a demon cat. her father disapproved. Sango hated the demons that tryed to kill people and yet loved demons that protected people. Sango loved to live in fairy tales, and the stories her dad told her only made her want to be in one. The stories always had a group of demon slayers in them and they would end up with all kinds of fancy things from the kings that they would never take. Her father hoped that it would make her want ot be a princess but it had the oppiste affect.

Sango: I wanna be a demon slayer!

Narrator: Sango's real father's name was Derick.

Derick: But honey they didn't take the gifts.

Sango: So they were being honest, it's their job, they don't need rewards.

Derick: It proves they aren't sivalized.

Sango: Says who?

Narrator: Sango and her dad never really got along and after a fight they wouldn't talk to each other for at least five days. After about the 20th fight Derick refused to tell her any more stories and Sango wouldn't talk to him for 10 days. To prove her anger she wouldn't eat for two of them. There arose a battle and it seemed it would wipe out the entire kingdom! Derick loved his dauther even though she refussed to talk to him any longer and sent servant with messages if they need to talk. Derick was dying of cancer but happened to find Miroku who was passing though. Miroku had lost his dad and mom, he was an orphan. Miroku had long enough hair to put it into a small pontail and never took the ponytail out. Miroku had eyes that could help you if you needed to talk but had the definite apperance that they couldn't always be trusted.

Derick: Good sir my daughter needs protection from this war could you please protect her?

Miroku: Yes where is she?

Derick: This way.

Narrator: Derick leads the way to Sango's room. On the way Derick tells Miroku that he is dying from cancer.

Miroku: I'm so sorry.

Derick: Don't be. After I'm gone Sango can take my place.

Narrator: Derick and Miroku reach Sango's room. Derick starts to walk away then turns toward Miroku fear, pain, and sadness in his eyes, motions Miroku to come closer.

Miroku: (whispering) Yes?

Derick: (Whispering) Sango loves stories of demon slayers.

Narrator: Derick walks back to his room and Miroku knocks on Sango's door. Sango opens door looks him over.

Sango: The exit is to your left.

Narrator: Sango slams door. Miroku blinks in amazment.

Miroku: Not exactly the welcome I was exspecting. Let's try that again.

Narrator: Miroku knoks on door again ready to thrust his staff into the opening between the door and the way to close it if needed. Sango opens door again and looks anoyed at Miroku.

Sango: Now what do you want? I already told where the exit is.

Miroku: I don't WANT anything.

Sango: Then get lost will ya?

Narrator: Sango tryes to close the door when Miroku thusts his staff between the opening of the door and the door causeing the door to open again. Sango stares in amazement as the door opens.

Sango: Who are you?

Miroku: Ma'am I am Miroku.

Sango: Who's that?

Miroku: Just a normal everyday kid.

Sango: You're no normal kid! A normal kid wouldn't be able to stop my door like that! Who ARE you?

Miroku: I am Miroku, and your father asked me to protect you from the war.

Sango: Just go.

Narrator: Sango goes and sits down in her fancy silver chair with gold trim. Miroku looks around room and stops at a picture with a pretty lady smiling a pearly white smile, underneath is a phase. "Never give up! You are an amazing person go and show the world what you can do!" Miroku picks it up and looks at it then turns torward Sango holding picture up so she can see it.

Miroku: Hey Sango?

Sango (Angry) What?

Miroku: Who's this lady she's pretty.

Narrator: Sango looks back to see the picture gets up runs over to Miroku grabs the picture from him and puts back on table.

Sango: Want are you doing? DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH THAT AGAIN YOU HEAR?

Narrator: Miroku blinked then looked at Sango.

Miroku: Yes. What that lady's name anyway and who is she?

Sango: What do you care?

Miroku: (Shrugs) Don't really just trying to make conversation.

Narrator: Sango walks over to her bed with a conforter thats red with demons in the backgrond.

Sango: She's my mom, but she died a week after I was born. Her name was Lilly.

Narrator: Sango starts to cry. Miroku walks over to her sits on the bed and starts to rub her back. Miroku starts to tell a story.

Miroku: Not so long ago, a little boy was born. His dad had a curse that would kill him in his prime. When he was only just born. His mom died in child birth. When the little boy was three years old he watched his father die before his eyes. The little boy was now an orphan and on one to live with. The little boy now is 13 years old and looks at a girl who is 10 and knows how she feels. The little boy is glad he can share his exspearances with this little girl and maybe, just maybe, help her.

Narrator: (Sobbing) That was so sad oh sorry to interupt you ba... ba... back to the story.

Sango: (rolling over to look a Miroku in the eyes) Miroku who was that little boy? Someone you knew? Maybe I can help him.

Miroku: (Gets off bed looks up at celing then at Sango again) You can't help him Sango.

Sango: Maybe I can give me a chance!

Miroku: Sango lisson... You can't help him because he's me!

Sango: Huh?

Miroku: Sango. That little boy, the one you want to help. Is me! That's what happened to me!

Sango: I'm so, so sorry!

Miroku: Don't be. Hey I'm starved what time does dinner arrive? I'll go find out.

Narrator: Poor Miroku. (Pause) Oh sorry Miroku walks out of Sango's room to get dinner. Sango meanwhile thinks about Miroku's childhood and how hers was so much easer compeared to his. Miroku walks in and falls to ground crying. Sango runs to him.


	2. A problem and a solution

_**Chapter 2: A problem and a solution. **_

Sango: Miroku what's wrong?

Miroku: Your father. Your fathers dead.

Narrator: Both Sango and Miroku start looks at Sango and puts her on her bed. Whiping his tears with sleeve.

Miroku: I think it's time for bed. Goodnight.

Narrator: Miroku puts Sango under the covers and walks away. Sango looks at him.

Sango: Miroku wait.

Narrator: Miroku turns around to look at Sango.

Sango: Could you please tell me a story. Usally I read one to myself, but I don't think I can keep my eyes focassed on the page.

Miroku: (Walking over to Sango) When I was about three years old I was walking and found myself in a demon slayers village. (Siting on bed) The people there where so nice I almost forgot all the pain that had happened to me. What they did amazed me! Not only did they kill demons who wanted to kill them, but they used everything from the demon. The hides made up their quilts. The meat their food. The claws, teeth, and bones, their wepons. I was happy there but I knew I had to move on, so I left, but not before they tought me how to slay demons. I would come back again in a couple years, but that's a story for another day.

Sango: Please I don't know if you'll be here tomarrow, one more?

Miroku: Sorry no.

Sango: Oh come on why not?

Miroku: Because I'm not gonna leave for a couple of days anyway. Then you would have no stories. Goodnight pincess.

Sango: I'm not a princess!

Miroku: (Looking sceptical) Oh really?

Sango: Yeah I'm a demon slayer!

Miroku: Oh (bowing as he says the words) Well then good night miss demon slayer.

Narrator: Miroku leaves the room to sleep where he sleeps and Sango smiles.

Sango: (Thinking) You were right mom. I never understood before. Now I do Miroku showed me. Are you lissoning mom? Thank you, thank you.

Narrator: Sango falls asleep and when morning arrives, she throws on her clothes and runs to Miroku's room and jumps on his bed to wake him up. Miroku wakes up and looks at Sango with eyes that say, "Why aren't you still alseep?"

Sango: Morning sleeply head!

Miroku: (Tierd and Confused) Morning.

Sango: So when my next story? Huh? Huh? Huh?

Miroku: (Growning) Go back to sleep.

Sango: No I'm to excited to go back to sleep anyway!

Miroku: (Anoyed) Swell.

Sango: Come on wake up you. Sango starts shaking bed.

Miroku: (Tierd) Fine, (Though yawns) Alright I'm up.

Sango: Morning I'm so excited!

Miroku: (Sarcastitly) Really I hadn't noticed.

Sango: Really you're slow huh?

Narrator: Miroku sighs and lets his head fall to where he is looking at his feet.

Miroku: Oh it's going to be a long, long day.

Sango: What is?

Miroku: Nevermind Sango.

Narrator: Miroku and Sango walk to the built in play ground in the dojo when one of Sango's servents calls Miroku.

Miroku: Sango why don't you go play. I have to go talk to your sevent.

Sango: Ok.

Narrator: Miroku and the sevent talk. Sango watches them wondering what they are talking about. Miroku walks back to Sango and motions that she keep silent and follow him. Sango does as she is and Sango walk to her room close the door and then talk.

Sango: Ok what did my servent tell you and why did we have to come back to my room before we could talk.

Miroku: Sango... What your servent and I were talking about, you don't want to know. And the reason we had to come back to your room is because of it.

Sango: Then I want to know!

Miroku: Shh!

Sango: No I want to know!

Miroku: No seriously, shhh!

Narrator: A spider demon charges toward Sango's room. Miroku grabs her and starts running.

Sango: What are you doing and what is that?

Miroku: I'm taking you somewhere safe. And that is one of the things your servants and I talked about. It's a demon.

Narrator: Miroku puts Sango in a tree and the spider demon charges at him. Miroku slams his staff on the spider demon's head then doges the demon's attack. The demon is mad and grabs Miroku with his fangs. Sango srceams.

Sango: Miroku!

Miroku: (though pain) stay there! If he gets ahold of you it will be more of a problem. I'll have to save you. So stay there ok?

Sango: (Starting to cry) Miroku!

Miroku: Let go of me!

Narrator: Miroku hits the demon's fang with his staff and it breaks then he hits the second fang and it breaks. The demon screams in rage and pain as he charges toward Miroku. Sango grabs a fallen tree branch and throws it at the demon. It hit the demon in its eyes and it screams in pain and charges at Sango.

Sango: (Screaming) Ahhhh help me!

Narrator: Miroku attacking spider demon with paper and uses his staff to slam it into the demons skull. The demon desenergrates and Miroku falls to ground holding his right arm. Sango slowly climbs down to the ground and runs to Miroku.

Sango: Miroku? Miroku! MIROKU!

Miroku: (Though lots of pain) I'm NOT DEAD!

Sango: Miroku?

Miroku: (Though pain) Lets get you into bed.

Sango: But Miroku...

Miroku: (Though gritted teeth) I'm fine lets go.

Narrator : Sango follows Miroku. Miroku leaves Sango in her room, and walks to his room holding his right arm the entire way. Miroku takes his kamono off and starts dressing his wound.

Miroku: Dang spider. Wow it's pretty bad, almost to the bone. What do we have here? Uh cleaning solution, guaz and wraps. Not perfect but I have to make do I guess.

Narrator: Sango gets out of bed and sneeks outside Miroku's room.

Miroku: Ow it hurts.

Sango: (Whispering) Oh no.

Miroku: Sango is that you? It's ok I'm fine, go back to bed, it's late.

Sango: I know but I can't sleep! It's... It's all my fault your hurt... My fault.

Miroku: Sango hang on I'll be out in a minute.

Sango: What do you mean?

Miroku: Just wait there.

Narrator: Miroku puts the first aid kit away, puts his kamono on, and walks out the door.

Miroku: Tonight's special, head to bed I'll be in a minute.

Narrator: Sango goes off crying, Miroku smiles grabs his staff and walks into her room.

Miroku: Thinking about your mom?

Sango: (Though tears) No.

Miroku: Then what's wrong?

Sango: It's my fault your hurt!

Narrator: Sango sobs into her pillow and Miroku looks at her, then gets up and leaves. Sango looks at the doorway to her room and in five minutes Miroku returns with a bag.

Sango: What's that?

Miroku: Close your eyes. Put your hands out.

Sango: Why?

Miroku: Just trust me!

Narrator: Sango closes her eyes and Miroku takes Kerara out of the bag.

MIroku: Your dad said before he died that he loved you.

Sango: Yeah so?

Miroku: He told me you always wanted a demon cat. Is that right?

Sango: Yes! Oh YES!

Miroku: (Smiling) Sango open your eyes.

Narrator: Sango slowly opens her eyes to see this cute demon cat.

Sango: (Taken aback) She's beautiful!

Miroku: She's yours, as well as this. About three years ago I want back to the demon slayers village. They gave me her because I said I couldn't stay, and now I give her to you. Watch this! Kerara!

Narrator: Kerara jumps out of Sango's hands and transforms. Miroku smiles and motions for her to get on first. Sango gets on Kerara and Miroku climbs on next to her. Kerara starts to fly, Sango is so happy that she doesn't notice Miroku's thoughts.

Sango: This is amazing!

Miroku: Yeah.

Narrator: Miroku rubs Sango's butt.

Sango: What are you doing?

Narrator: Sango slaps Miroku.

Miroku: I couldn't help myself.

Sango: Keep your hands to yourself pervert!

Narrator: Miroku thinks hard for it was his was his first slap.

Miroku: (Thinking) Maybe she doesn't like it when I touch her butt. Or maybe she was being shy. Yeah that must be it she was being shy!

Narrator: Sango and Kerara are heading home when Miroku touches Sango's butt again.

Sango: I told you to stop that you PERVERT!

Narrator: Wait! Stop that! Would you stop hitting me? I'm doing my job! I'm not stupid! I'm sorry we're have a small fight here. I'm not the one who started it! No you did! So what did I do? Oh whatever! Shut up! You know what just shut up! Who cares if you're older than I am! No! Put that down! Leave her out of this! Don't you do it, Don't you dare do it! Excuse us for a minute. I don't feel sorry for you! No I don't! Why would I have pictures of naked girls you pervert! No you're the pervert! Would you get out of my room? No one said you could come in! Just get out! SHUT UP AND GET OUT! Thank you! Oooook now where was I? Ok so Miroku being a pervert and Sango is on Kerara... Ah Yes I remember where we are. NO I WASN'T TALKING TO YOU! Ok Sango slaps Miroku again and they land.

Sango: Just go!

Miroku: Sango...

Sango: I'll be fine go!

Miroku: Ok Kerara welcome home.

Narrator: I hate my life... Huh oh we're rolling, sorry. Uh disregard that last remark. Miroku walks to his room as Sango puts herself to sleep. Miroku tries to sleep but can't he feels a distint impression someone is watching him.

Miroku: (Thinking) Why can't I shake this feeling?

Narrator: Miroku gets up and looks out the window, and sees a bandit.

Miroku: A bandit? Why would a bandit be here?... Sango!

Narrator: Sango was asleep when Miroku rushed in. Sango still dased and tierd did as she was told.

Miroku: Get up! Get dressed!

Narrator: The bandit charges in to kill sango when Miroku hits him hard with his staff.

Miroku: Sango lisson to me last night when that spider demon attacked and your servants and I talked. The second thing you're servants told me was in a month you would become princess. But you don't act like a princess. Excuse me.

Narrator: Miroku runs and hits bandit with staff again, then runs over to Sango.

Sango: I don't wanna be a princess, I wanna be a demon slayer!

Miroku: Sango if that's true you have to run away, now!

Sango: Huh?

Miroku: Sango take Kerara and run! Don't look back go!

Narrator: Sango does as she is told and Miroku kills the bandit who was really a demon. Unfortually Miroku's wound reopens. Miroku runs and the castle falls. Hatchi finds Miroku and they are flying.

Miroku: (Though pain) We need to fly lower.

Hatchi: We need to get you some help master Miroku.

Miroku: (Though pain) No Hatchi we need to fly lower, really we do.

Narrator: Hatchi flys lower when Miroku sees Kerara.

Miroku: Kerara? KERARA!

Narrator: Kerara's ear goes back to hear her name she stops and looks back. Kerara sees Miroku and flyes to him.

Miroku: Hey Kerara I thought I wouldn't see you again. Kerara this is important. I know you can understand me. Kerara lead us to Sango!

Narrator: Kerara turns around and starts flying faster. Miroku and Hatchi follow.

Sango: Kerara your not alone who's that?

Miroku: Hey Sango.

Sango: Miroku? It is you! Miroku! I was so scared that bandit killed you.

Miroku: Nah but I thought he was kinda strong for a human. He was demon.

Sango: Are you ok? !

Hatchi: Well master Miroku is...

Narrator: Miroku glares at Hatchi and grabs the beads on his left arm sealing the wind tunnel.

Miroku: Hatchi!

Hatchi: Uh nevermind miss Sango.

Miroku: Wise desition Hatchi.

Narrator: Miroku looks at Sango.

Miroku: Sango get on Kerara your not safe here we have to go.

Sango: Kay.

Narrator: Sango, Miroku, Hatchi, and Kerara fly in silence. Sango looks at Miroku who is looking down at his right arm.

Sango: Miroku?

Miroku: Huh?

Sango: You sure you're ok.

Miroku: (Faking a smile) Yes Sango don't worry about me. (Thinking) Not only has it reopened, but it's gotten a lot worse.

Sango: Miroku?

Miroku: Yes?

Sango: If you're hurt you can tell me you know that don't you?

Miroku: Yes Sango, I just don't feel all that much like talking right now.

Sango: I see (sighs) Well then where are we going?

Miroku: Please Sango.

Sango: Fine.

Narrator: The group land in the demon slayer village and there is a tent and it seems all the demon slayer are having a party. Miroku grabs Sango's hand and walks in. Sango looks around thousands of demon slayers. Dancing, singing, playing games, and lots of fun.

Sango: Wow! Is this the demon slayers village?

Miroku: Yep.

Sango: Awsome can I?...

Miroku: (Laugh) Yeah just meet me back at this table when that peson is done singing you hear?

Sango: Yes! Thank you!


	3. A party and an adoped dad

_**Chapter 3: A party and a adopted dad. **_

Narrator: Sango gives Miroku a kiss on his cheak. Just then a demon dog walks up to Miroku.

Miroku: Hi Buddy how you been?

Random girl: Miroku!

Miroku: Killey hi!

Killey: So how you been? It's been awhile!

Miroku: Uh fine more or less and yes it has.

Killey: Hey Miroku I tought Buddy some new tricks.

Miroku: Really well lets see.

Killey: Buddy sit, down, stay, leave it, (Soft voice) come... come... Buddy come... Guess he still needs some work on that one, It's funny he did it so well yesturday. I guess I'm not a good trainer huh?

Miroku: I don't think that's it, may I? (Asertive) Buddy come!

Narrator: Buddy comes purfectly. Sango walks up.

Killey: Wow that was great!

Miroku: You can't be nervous you have to be asertive.

Killey: Great thanks Miroku. Oh whos' your friend?

Miroku: Oh sorry where are my manners? Sango this is Killey, Killey this is Sango.

Sango and Killey: How are you?

Sango: Why the sudden hurry for me to come back now?

Miroku: Three.

Killey: Two.

Miroku and Killey: One.

Slayer on stage: Well that was nice but I think it's time we liven up this shing dig! For those who are here for the first time. These are the rules, one if someone grabs your hand you have to dance with that person. Two If you are the demons you must choose only one person to dance with untill either you get tierd or they do. Three if you are a demon and your partner gets tierd then you must choose a new parner. Four there are no actual demons! This is a game 12 people will be randomly choosen to dance to this song. If there are no questions then lets play! Ok you,you,you, you, you, you, you, you, you, you, you, and... wait a minute is that you Miroku? And our one and only Miroku!

Miroku: (Slaps face) I should've stayed home.

Slayer on stage: Will the demons please come behind this curtian and dress. Men's room is over here, girls over here. Now while our demons get ready how about another song! Love is strange by Karber.

Narrator: Song finishes.

Slayer on stage: Ok our demons are ready!

Narrator: Safrifice starts to play. Miroku starts dancing with a girl and Sango watches.

Sango: Wow it's like a whole new him. He's so happy. Everyone knows him, and he's always the main attraction. I'm happy for him.

Narrator: Miroku's partner gets tierd and Miroku dances over to Sango.

Miroku: Up you go!

Sango: No I'm good thanks, no, no, no, no,

Narrator: Miroku pulls Sango onto the dance floor.

Sango: You know you look rediculas in that bear demon costume right?

Miroku: Uh yeah well you look rediculas in you're princess clothes you know that right?

Sango: Yeah.

Narrator: Sango starts to enjoy herself when the song ends. Miroku walks her back to the table.

Miroku: Wait here I'll be back.

Narrator: Miroku changes into his normal clothes and walks over to Sango.

Miroku: (Out of breath) Hi!

Sango: Lot of work?

Narrator: Miroku starts to look around and Sango is confused Miroku puts his left hand in the air. A man walks over to Miroku and Sango.

Man: That was quite good son.

Miroku: Thanks Korreo.

Sango: Korreo a friend of yours?

Miroku: He's my adoptid dad.

Narrator: Korreo puts his hand out, Miroku puts his hand in Korreo's. Korreo pulls Miroku's right arm straight.

Sango: Huh?

Korreo: You're hurt. And badly too.

Miroku: It's ok I uh... I took care of it.

Korreo: Not well enough, it's reopened. Stay here.

Narrator: Korreo walks away Miroku watches in a minute Korreo stats to walk towards the table. Korreo puts the first aid kit on the table.

Korreo: Give me your arm.

Miroku: (sighs) Here.

Narrator: Miroku puts his arm on the table. Korreo slowly pulls his sleeve up and starts undressing the bad dressing job. Korreo puts some medicine in Miroku's arm and dresses the wound tieter.

Miroku: Thanks.

Korreo: Be careful. I'll be back.  
\


	4. Miroku's Wind Tunnel Secret Reveiled

_**Chapter 4: Miroku's Wind Tunnel Secret Reveiled. **_

Miroku: Sango? Sango are you ok?

Sango: You're so hurt and all because of me.

Miroku: Sango.

Narrator: Miroku puts his right arm around her.

Miroku: It was bad but it will be ok you'll see.

Slayer on stage: Before we close it off for the night how about a treat from Miroku!

Miroku: Huh? No!

Narrator: All the slayers start chanting Miroku's name.

Miroku: No! NO! NO! (Sighs) You're not ganna stop till I go are you. Alright! ALRIGHT! I'm going!

Narrator: Miroku walks op on to stage.

Miroku: I'm gonna do a song that none of you know. My dad used to sing it to me when I was sad. It's called "You".

Narrator: Miroku sings song then the demon slayers go to bed Miroku and Sango go to sleep in the same tent with Korreo. Miroku wakes up early and walks over to the sleeping Sango. Miroku has a flashback from last night before they went to bed, but Sango was asleep.

Miroku: But Korreo.

Korreo: Miroku, if your friend wants to be a demon slayer, and no garentee's, you have to teach her what I have tought you.

Miroku: But Korreo...

Korreo: No but's now go to bed and start training her in the morning you hear?

Miroku: But...

Korreo: You Hear?

Miroku: (Sighs) Yes.

Narrator: Flashback ends and Miroku shakes Sango.

Sango: (Growning) No.

Narrator: Miroku continues to shake Sango.

Miroku: Wakey, wakey eyes and bakey.

Sango: (Growning) Go away.

Miroku: Ok if you wont wake up that way...

Narrator: Miroku stops shaking Sango, grabs the blanket under her and yanks it it from under her.

Sango: What? What? I'm awake, what is it?

Miroku: You wanna be a demon slayer right? Well wake up.

Sango: The sun's not even up yet let me sleep!

Miroku: A demon slayer awakes when they are needed not when they want to. So up you go!

Sango: Fine then let me get dressed.

Miroku: Alright but I exspect you to be out side and dressed, ready for training, by dawn.

Narrator: Miroku walks outside, to the stables, grabs two horses and two fake swords, and waits till dawn. Sango walks out of tent and stares at the horses.

Sango: What are we doing with horses?

Miroku: Catch!

Narrator: Miroku throws a fake sword to Sango.

Miroku: Climb on!

Narrator: Miroku helps Sango on one of the horses, then climbs on to the other one.

Miroku: Alright were just gonna walk for a little while, try and block my attacks.

Narrator: Miroku and Sango fight with the fake swords, till the sun is high.

Sango: It's so easy to block you at this pace!

Miroku: Well then why don't we crank it up a notch!

Narrator: Miroku grabs his horses rains and makes the horse canter. Sango follows but can barely stay on let alone fight. Then Sango's horse decides that they need to go faster and goes into a gallop.

Sango: (Screaming) Ahhhh!

Miroku: Yah! Yah!

Narrator: Miroku gets his horse to a gallop and to Sango's amazement while controling his horse grabs Sango's horse's rein. Miroku slowly stops the horses.

Miroku: You're supposed to control your horse.

Sango: (Embareassed) Sorry.

Miroku: Don't be I should have stoped at walk. Let's head back.

Sango: No I can do it honest.

Narrator: A week passes and Sango gets better. As it enters the second week in the demon slayers' village, Miroku and Sango are geting used to how to wake the other person, and wether they can or can't go on, no matter what the other one says. It's the first day of the second week and Miroku is outside the tent talking to Korreo.

Korreo: Why isn't she awake?

Miroku: Because she doesn't need to be. She did so well last week that I thought she could sleep in today.

Korreo: Well that's nice. Maybe you like her?

Miroku: (Blushing) N... No. I just wanna help her.

Korreo: Uh-huh. I beg to differ. It's written all over your face!

Narrator: A horn sounds.

Korreo: Oh That's the mission horn, gotta go!

Miroku: See ya!

Narrator: Korreo walks to the stable grabs a horse and gallops off. Miroku watches him go. Miroku waits to sun high then goes to get some fire wood. Miroku walks back, puts some wood on the fire and walks into the tent, where Sango is freaking out because she thinks she's late. Sango sees Miroku and walks over to him.

Sango: Why didn't you wake me up?

Miroku: I'm your trainer I wanted you to have the extra rest. I was actually coming in to wake you up right now. Come on out, last day of training with the fake swords.

Narrator: Sango and Miroku grab their swords and get on their horses. Miroku and Sango are training when Miroku hears another horses hoofbeats. Miroku uses his sword with all the training he's learned and disarms Sango then puts his horse in a gallop.

Sango: Miroku you cheater come back here!

Narrator: Sango is about to make her horse gallop.

Miroku: Stay there don't move!

Narrator: All of a sudden another person comes galloping torwards Miroku with sword at the ready. Miroku and the man fight both standing on the saddles of their horses, Miroku finally wins by stanbbing his sword in a tree holding the other sword up by the handle. The man looks at Miroku who is breathing hard.

Korreo: You've gotten better Miroku.

Miroku: (Breathing hard) Thanks... Korreo... Sango... It's... ok... come... here.

Narrator: Sango trots over to them.

Sango: That was tense!

Miroku: (Breathing slowing) That's the real world!

Korreo: He's right some demons take control of demon slayers and try to kill those who are trying to kill the demons.

Sango: But how did he know?

Miroku: I heard his horse's hoof beats and my intsincts told me we were in danger. I protected you.

Sango: Why? Why not let him fight me?

Miroku: Because you are my trainie. It's my job to protect my trainie.

Korreo: Well my mission here is done.

Narrator: Korreo starts to turn around and gallop away.

Miroku: WAIT!

Korreo: Huh?

Miroku: What was your mission?

Korreo: To see if you still remembered your training.

Miroku: Why? Why would they need to know that?

Korreo: Were slaying a demon tomarrow, they need you and Sango's help.

Miroku: Great just what I need!

Narrator: Korreo starts laughing, Sango and Miroku join him. Korreo gallops away. Miroku looks at Sango.

MIroku: Well I guess we have to cut our pratice short today. Come on Sango.

Sango: Wait! What do I do?

Miroku: Just follow me. Sango lisson, you can't make any rude comments at all no matter what you want to. If you do they will never accept you as a demon slayer. You understand me?

Sango: Yes.

Miroku: Good. (Thinking) She better be good or It will take forever to get her accepted.

Narrator: Sango and Miroku gallop to the demon slayer meeting. Sango lissons to the plan, and has secound thoughts about keeping quiet.

Terra: We will have this set of Demon slayers attack the demon this way. Then the demon will fall and...

Sango: (Thinking) No their wrong. They'll just kill themselves. (Speaking) NO!

Miroku: (Slaping hand over Sango's mouth) She's new she just doesn't understand continue on.

Sango: (Slaping Miroku hand off her mouth) I know too what I'm talking about they'll just die if they follow though with this plan!

Miroku: (Wispering to Sango) Sango shut up!

Terra: Miroku! Do you trust this girl's judgement?

Narrator: Sango looks at Miroku with sorry in her eyes.

Terra: Well Miroku, do you?

Sango: (Wispering to Miroku) I'm so sorry, it was not my place to speak.

Miroku: Yes! Yes I do trust her judgement, like I trust the demon slayers code! She was a princess and I don't know what her father tought her. It's my mission to protect her so I brought her here. Her name is Sango and she has always wanted to become a demon slayer.

Terra: Sango is it? Well Sango what do you sugest we do?

Narrator: Sango looked at Miroku in a different light, He had stood up for her and risked loosing his rank in the demon slayers village.

Sango: (Back in the real world) Well first we need to setup an ambush! If we have five demon slayers here, here, here, and here. We could get the demon tired. If what I've heard about this demon is true he will run, and we'll need a strong demon slayer to finish him off.

Terra: Miroku!

Narrator: Miroku stands up.

Miroku: Sir?

Terra: You are the strongest one we have here so you will finish the demon off, understand?

Miroku: Yes Sir.

Sango: Wait.. so... Miroku's the strongest here? How come no one told me?

Narrator: Miroku looks down then turns to Sango and puts his left hand on her sholder.

Miroku: I'll tell you later Sango.

Terra: There's no time Miroku we're going now.

Miroku: Yes Sir. (whispering to Sango) Sorry Sango.

Terra: Get on your horses! MOVE MOVE!

Narrator: Sango and the others arrive at the demon. The demon slayers follow Sango's plan and as the demon is chasing Miroku none of them know it's poisones.

Terra: Miroku! It's your turn!

Miroku: MY TURN? HOW DID IT GET TO BE MY TURN?

Terra: MIROKU!

Miroku: Alright! Alright!

Narrator: Miroku grabs beads that seal off the power of the wind tunnel and pulls them off, turns toward the demon, and lets the wind tunnel work. Miroku starts to feel the poison and yells.

Korreo: (thinking) Oh NO! (Speaking) MIROKU! STOP!

Terra: What's wrong Korreo?

Narrator: Korreo looks at Terra.

Korreo: The demon's poisones!

Narrator: Sango puts her hand over her mouth.

Korreo, and Terra: MIROKU! STTTTOOOOPPPP!

Narrator: The demon's sucked up, Miroku puts his beads on, and falls to the ground.

Sango: MIROKU!

Narrator: Sango and Kerara land and Sango runs over to Miroku and turns him over to where she can see him face. Miroku's breathing is very shallow and as Korreo and Terra run over to Miroku, Sango cries on him. Sango looks at Korreo with tears in her eyes.

Sango: What can we do to help him? And why didn't he stop when you yelled stop?

Terra: Sango you have the only fliying mount, we have to use Kerara.

Sango: I'll take him, just tell me where to go!

Narrator: Korreo and Terra look at each other then look at Sango.

Korreo: Uh... Sango?

Sango: Yeah?

Korreo: Did Miroku tell you his father died when he was young?

Sango: Yeah what of it?

Korreo: (clears thoght) Did he ever tell you how he died?

Sango: I don't think so... He told me his father had a curse, I guess I just saw the curse.

Korreo: Yes. It's known as the wind tunnel.

Sango: It seemed like it was a black hole in his hand to me.

Korreo: That's basiclly what it is ya!

Sango: So why does the poison affect him?

Narrator: Again Korreo and Terra look at each other then Sango.

Korreo: It goes into his blood stream. See theres no problem if the demons not poisones, but if it is and he sucks up the poison then we have a huge problem.

Sango: So Miroku might die? We have to help him he would've done that for me!

Terra: Sango he's already helped you and probally lost his life in the process.

Sango: What do you mean?

Terra: I think I know why he didn't stop sucking up the demon.

Korreo: Terra?

Narrator: Korreo looks at Terra, and Terra looks at him.

Terra: Korreo, Did Miroku ever show any signs?

Korreo: Signs of what?

Terra: Of liking this girl Sango?

Korreo: Well sure he said he wanted to help her.

Terra: That's not what I meant.

Korreo: Oh. Well when I asked him why he was helping her he turned beat red.

Terra: Ah ha!


	5. Sango meets Hatchi for the first time

_**Chapter 5: Sango meets Hatchi for the first time. **_

Narrator: Terra, Koreo, Sango, and Miroku go back to demon slayers village. Sango is standing guard over Miroku in tent when Hatchi arrives.

Sango: Get out of here demon!

Narrator: Hachi takes a deep breath, and Sango raises her sword. Then Hatchi lets his breth out all at once throwing Sango and the tent into the air. Sango charges at Hatchi with sword at the ready.

Sango: I'll kill you!

Narrator: Miroku runs in front of Hatchi, then flings Sango's sword away. Miroku then falls to the ground.

Sango: Miroku?

Hatchi: Master Miroku.

Sango: MIROKU!

Narrator: Miroku rolls over on his side and opens one eye.

Miroku: (Weakly) Hatchi where's Mushine?

Hatchi: Fairly close if we fly Master Miroku.

Miroku: (Weakly) Great take me to him.

Narrator: Miroku gets on Hatchi in flying form and Sango gets on Kerara. They all fly to Mushine's. Mushine takes Miroku into a room and gives him a drug to make the pain go away and put him to sleep, kinda like Vicodin. Then Mushin, Hatchi, Kerara, and Sango walk out.

Mushin: Tierd?

Sango: No... I need to stand guard over Miroku.

Mushin: I understand.

Narrator: Sango looks at Mushin who's smiling at her, then Mushin looks forward.

Mushin: But there's nothing you can do but wait now. You're welcome to guard but I highly suggest that you sleep. I'm going to sleep, good night.

Narrator: Sango watches as Mushin walks away and stares. Kerara looks up at her and meows. Sango backs up to the door and slides down it. The next morning, Sango's asleep out side Miroku's door. Miroku gets up walks to the door looks down and smiles. Miroku picks up Sango and puts her in the guest bed, and covers her up. Miroku looks up, ovestlly thininking about something, then looks at Sango and walks out of the room. Miroku walks to Mushin's room and stares at the drunk man sleeping on a jug that once contained wine.

Miroku: Wake up you drunkered!

Narrator: Miroku kicks the jug out from under Mushin. Mushin's head falls on the ground and he wakes up. Mushin looks a Miroku and sits up rubbing his head.

Mushin: Some thanks I get for saving YOUR life.


	6. The story continues

_**Chapter 6: The story continues. **_

Narrator: Miroku looks down at the floor then looks at Mushin with tears in his eyes.

Miroku: If I don't go to get the demons who will?

Mushin: Ok. I'll go get Sango.

Narrator: Mushin gets up and starts to walk away when Miroku grabs him.

Miroku: No don't!

Narrator: Mushin looks back at Miroku, and sees him fall to his knees.

Mushin: (Worried) Miroku!

Miroku: I don't want her to get hurt. I made a promise...

Mushin: What promise?

Narrator: Flashback happens you see Miroku and Derick, Derick is shakeing hands with Miroku.

Derick: You promise me that you'll make sure she isn't hurt? No matter what?

Miroku: I promise.

Narrator: Flashback ends and Miroku is stareing at Mushin with tears sliding down his face.

Miroku: (Speaking slowly) She can't know. (Speaking in a stern voice) She can't know where I've gone. Promise me, promise me you won't tell her!

Mushin: I promise.

Miroku: Good. Then there is no more reason to stay here.

Mushin: Wait son.

Narrator: Miroku looks back at Mushin drying his tears, as Mushin walks into a closet and brings out a folded paper.

Mushin: I was to give this to you when you turned 18 but I think you need it now.

Narrator: Miroku grabs it and reads it alond.

Miroku: My son I know I must leave this world before my time, but I'm more worried that you would hate me after. I'm sorry I won't be there to raise you the way I hope you turn out to be. I'm sorry I can't teach you the rights and wrongs, I'm sorry I won't be there to see you marry, if you do. I'm sorry I brought you into this horible family curse, and that you have had a hard excistance. I'm sure Mushin if the drunkered done his job, not likely, but in any case, if Mushin has told you your mother was lucky to have you then yeah for him. If not give him a slap for me.

Narrator: Miroku walks over to Mushin and slaps him.

Miroku: Your mother was told that she would never bear any children, and to give up because, if she did which was unlikely, she would die. Your mother had a spirit that even I couldn't match. Your mom and I wanted to try anyway. We finally had you. Then life delt an unfair blow to us, your mother contracted a desise and died, NOT in childbirth. If Mushin told you your mother died in childbirth, then don't blame him. I was still very upset and I told him to tell you that, so if you're mad about that, then be mad at me not him. I love you Miroku. Sincerlly, your father. P.S. The demon that gave us this curse is Naraku.

Narrator: Miroku walks outside and gets on Hatchi and flyes away. Mushin walks into the guest room stands in door way.

Mushin: (Thinking) In every way, Miroku, you're just like your father.

Narrator: Sango wakes up and looks around.

Sango: Mushin? Miroku, wheres Miroku? And how did I end up in this bed.

Narrator: Mushin who was cleaning a jar of something no one could have known was once a demon's poisonious claws, stoped cleaning it.

Mushin: Miroku left, but not before puting you in the bed after you fell asleep outside his door.

Narrator: Sango gets out of the bed.

Sango: Where did Miroku go? Which direction? I can catch him.

Mushin: I don't know, I didn't see him go.

Narrator: Sango looks at Mushin as he starts to clean the demon's poisonious claws once again.

Sango: Did he leave anything telling you where he was going?

Mushin: Sorry. No.

Sango: Where could he have gone?

Mushin: He left me this.

Narrator: Mushin pulls out a peice of paper that Miroku wrote a small note on.

Sango: Let me see that!

Narrator: Sango grabs the note and opens it.

Sango: (Reading note) Sango, sorry I had to leave so suddenly... something came up, please go and train to be a demon slayer. I have carried out my mission to protect you and get you to the demon slayers village. Now go be a demon slayer! Good luck, may the spirits of your mother and father watch over you. And may you feel the presence of my dad too. (Thinking) Leave it to Miroku to make this completely vague! (Speaking) Thank you Mushin, I'll be off, thank you for your hospitallity.

Narrator: Sango and Kerara run off and Mushin watches them go.

Mushin: (Thinking) I've done what you asked me to Miroku, my mission is complete, now if you'll excuse me I want some whiskey.

Narrator: Now not much happened to the now separrated Miroku and Sango for three years, so I can't exsplain anything in detail, because as I said there is no details. But When Sango was on her first real mission Terra got a call and was very sad. Sango looked at him as he talked.

Terra: I see... No... How is she?... Dead.... What about her demon companion?.... Is there anyone the demon trusts?... Only him?... We have no choice we must give the demon to the person he trusts... I don't know find him.

Sango: Is there anything I can do to help dad?

Terra: No sweet heart... we just lost a wonderful demon slayer... and now we have to move on.

Sango: Who was it?

Terra: Killey.

Sango: I'm sorry.

Terra: Don't be she went quickly.

Sango: That's good, I guess.

Narrator: Another year passed and Terra got another call.

Terra: REALLY? We'll be right over! Sango we must go!

Sango: Yes father.

Narrator: Sango and Terra run into the dancing tent and Sango stops dead still. Her eyes fall on the man at the mirophone.

Miroku: I'd like to dedicate this song to two someones out there. One is dead and her spirit will live in all our hearts, and the other I hope is ok. I haven't seen her in four years. This song is to liven things up in this joint, this song is dedicated to Sango and Killey.

Narrator: Miroku sings "Honky Tonk Baddonkadonk" By Trace Adkins while Sango stares at him, while everyone else song ends and Miroku steps off the stage, and starts walking out of the tent though the back entrance. Sango follows him at a distance. Miroku walkes into another tent Sango hides behind a tree next to the tent, and stares at the tent able to hear the conversation.

Miroku: Hey Buddy how are you?

Narrator: Buddy whines.

Miroku: I know I miss her too.

Narrator: Buddy sniffs then starts barking.

Miroku: Buddy whats wrong with you?

Narrator: Miroku opens the tent flap steps out and Buddy charges toward the tree that Sango is hiding behind. Miroku runs after him. Sango starts to run away when Buddy jumps on her growling. Buddy tries to bite her face but Sango blocks it with her arm. Miroku catches up to Buddy, and relizes it's Sango.

Miroku: (Angry) BUDDY! DROP!

Narrator: Buddy whines then lets go of Sango's arm, which is bleeding badly. Miroku grabs Buddy's collar and puts out a hand to help Sango. Sango puts her noninjured hand in his. Miroku gently pulls her up. Miroku lets go of Buddy's collar.

Miroku: Buddy go home.

Narrator: Buddy runs back to the tent and sits down to wait for Miroku to come back. Miroku walks Sango to his tent. Buddy waits as Sango and Miroku walk in to the tent then he comes in. Miroku starts cleaning the wound.

Miroku: I'm sorry about this Buddy doesn't usally attack people.

Sango: It's ok. It's actually my fault.

Miroku: How so?

Sango: I didn't know if it was you so I kinda followed you.

Miroku: I see.

Narrator: Miroku starts putting some herbs in the open wound. Sango just watches him.

Sango: Your not mad?

Miroku: Why would I be mad?

Sango: I don't know.

Narrator: Miroku finishes bandangeing the wound and stands up.

Miroku: Here I'll walk you home.

Narrator: Sango, who was looking at Miroku, looked down.

Sango: Miroku... It's been a while since I saw you... Could I ask you a favor?

Miroku: What?

Sango: Could I sleep with you tonight? Please? It would only be for tonight.

Miroku: What about your father?

Narrator: Sango didn't speak and after a long silence, Miroku spoke.

Miroku: I see. I'll go tell him then.

Narrator: Before Sango could speak Miroku walked out and was gone.

Sango: (Thinking) Sometimes he can be such a pervert, but then other times he can be so nice. Thank you Miroku, thank you very much.

Narrator: Miroku comes back and sits down.

Miroku: Well he said it's ok. You can sleep with me but only for tonight.

Narrator: Night falls, Sango is asleep with Miroku's arm around her when Miroku hears Buddy give a small growl. Miroku slowly gets up Sango half asleep.

Miroku: (Whispering) Buddy what's wrong?

Sango: Miroku?

Miroku: Sango go back to sleep it's ok.

Sango: No tell me whats going on.

Miroku: I don't know Buddy hears something.

Sango: We'll come with you.

Miroku: No Sango.

Sango: Why not?

Miroku: It's probally nothing.

Sango: But if it is you'll need my help!

Miroku: Fine you can come.

Narrator: Miroku, Sango, Kerara, and Buddy find a huge cockroch demon. Sango, Kerara, Miroku, and Buddy fight it. It starts runing toward Sango for a final blow before it dies, it hopes that it can kill something as it dies. Buddy jumps in front of sango and defends her, but dies in the process. Miroku stares as he walks over to Sango and sits down, Sango cries on him. Miroku is about to cry to when he sees two blue orbs of light "dancing" around each other.

Miroku: Sango don't cry look.

Narrator: Sango stops crying on Miroku and looks up.

Miroku: Killey and Buddy are together again, happy.

Narrator: Sango nods yes. Miroku and Sango walk back to the tent and go to sleep. The sun rises and neither Sango nor Miroku are awake. Terra walks into Miroku's tent and sees that Miroku and Sango are still asleep holding each other. He is very mad at Miroku.

Terra: MIROKU!

Narrator: This wakes Miroku and Sango in a heart beat. Sango is sorry but Miroku doesn't mind.

Miroku: Yes sir?


	7. The story and the ending

_**Chapter 7: The story and the ending. **_

Terra: How dare you! You know you're supposed to be up before dawn!

Narrator: Terra slaps Miroku hard and is about to slap him again when Sango stands in front of Miroku and slaps her dad.

Sango: You have no right to critasize him! Miroku and Buddy were up all night fighting! So keep your nose out of other people's business! Becides I love him!

Narrator: Sango blushed at saying this and then raised her sword as Terra raised his. Miroku pushes Sango away and gets cut on the arm as he jumps on a far away rock holding Sango. Sango looks up at Miroku who is crying.

Terra: TRAITOR!

Narrator: The screne goes black. Then fades in on Sango stareing at Miroku after they have had their kids.

Sango: Miroku? You ok?

Miroku: Yeah fine.

Narrator: Sango looks up at him worried.

Miroku: Really Sango I'm fine. Just thinking about How we meet so long ago.

Sango: Yeah. But now we have a family and Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Kerara, and Kyede.

Miroku: Yeah I know.

Narrator: Sango hugs Miroku then looks at him a huge smile across her face.

Sango: Want another child?

Miroku: NO!

Narrator: Sango laughs.

Sango: Wasn't it you that said you wanted 10 or maybe even 20 babies?

Narrator: Miroku slaps himself in the face.

Miroku: Yes but I regret it. I do! Three is one to many thank you very kindly!

Narrator: Sango laughs and lays down on Miroku's chest and tries to sleep. Miroku looks down at Sango and remembers when she was a princess.

Flashback

Narrator: Sango, loved everything animals and everything a little girl should love, except she always wanted a demon cat. her father disapproved. Sango hated the demons that tryed to kill people and yet loved demons that protected people. Sango loved to live in fairy tales, and the stories her dad told her only made her want to be in one. The stories always had a group of demon slayers in them and they would end up with all kinds of fancy things from the kings that they would never take. Her father hoped that it would make her want ot be a princess but it had the oppiste affect.

Sango: I wanna be a demon slayer!

Narrator: Sango's real father's name was Derick.

Derick: But honey they didn't take the gifts.

Sango: So they were being honest, it's their job, they don't need rewards.

Derick: It proves they aren't sivalized.

Sango: Says who?

Narrator: Sango and her dad never really got along and after a fight they wouldn't talk to each other for at least five days. After about the 20th fight Derick refused to tell her any more stories and Sango wouldn't talk to him for 10 days. To prove her anger she wouldn't eat for two of them. There arose a battle and it seemed it would wipe out the entire kingdom! Derick loved his dauther even though she refussed to talk to him any longer and sent servant with messages if they need to talk. Derick was dying of cancer but happened to find Miroku who was passing though. Miroku had lost his dad and mom, he was an orphan. Miroku had long enough hair to put it into a small pontail and never took the ponytail out. Miroku had eyes that could help you if you needed to talk but had the definite apperance that they couldn't always be trusted.

Derick: Good sir my daughter needs protection from this war could you please protect her?

Miroku: Yes where is she?

Derick: This way.

Narrator: Derick leads the way to Sango's room. On the way Derick tells Miroku that he is dying from cancer.

Miroku: I'm so sorry.

Derick: Don't be. After I'm gone Sango can take my place.

Narrator: Derick and Miroku reach Sango's room. Derick starts to walk away then turns toward Miroku fear, pain, and sadness in his eyes, motions Miroku to come closer.

Miroku: (whispering) Yes?

Derick: (Whispering) Sango loves stories of demon slayers.

Narrator: Derick walks back to his room and Miroku knocks on Sango's door. Sango opens door looks him over.

Sango: The exit is to your left.

Narrator: Sango slams door. Miroku blinks in amazment.

Miroku: Not exactly the welcome I was exspecting. Let's try that again.

Narrator: Miroku knoks on door again ready to thrust his staff into the opening between the door and the way to close it if needed. Sango opens door again and looks anoyed at Miroku.

Sango: Now what do you want? I already told where the exit is.

Miroku: I don't WANT anything.

Sango: Then get lost will ya?

Narrator: Sango tryes to close the door when Miroku thusts his staff between the opening of the door and the door causeing the door to open again. Sango stares in amazement as the door opens.

Sango: Who are you?

Miroku: Ma'am I am Miroku.

Sango: Who's that?

Miroku: Just a normal everyday kid.

Sango: You're no normal kid! A normal kid wouldn't be able to stop my door like that! Who ARE you?

Miroku: I am Miroku, and your father asked me to protect you from the war.

Sango: Just go.

Narrator: Sango goes and sits down in her fancy silver chair with gold trim. Miroku looks around room and stops at a picture with a pretty lady smiling a pearly white smile, underneath is a phase. "Never give up! You are an amazing person go and show the world what you can do!" Miroku picks it up and looks at it then turns torward Sango holding picture up so she can see it.

Miroku: Hey Sango?

Sango (Angry) What?

Miroku: Who's this lady she's pretty.

Narrator: Sango looks back to see the picture gets up runs over to Miroku grabs the picture from him and puts back on table.

Sango: Want are you doing? DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH THAT AGAIN YOU HEAR?

Narrator: Miroku blinked then looked at Sango.

Miroku: Yes. What that lady's name anyway and who is she?

Sango: What do you care?

Miroku: (Shrugs) Don't really just trying to make conversation.

Narrator: Sango walks over to her bed with a conforter thats red with demons in the backgrond.

Sango: She's my mom, but she died a week after I was born. Her name was Lilly.

Narrator: Sango starts to cry. Miroku walks over to her sits on the bed and starts to rub her back. Miroku starts to tell a story.

Miroku: Not so long ago, a little boy was born. His dad had a curse that would kill him in his prime. When he was only just born. His mom died in child birth. When the little boy was three years old he watched his father die before his eyes. The little boy was now an orphan and on one to live with. The little boy now is 13 years old and looks at a girl who is 10 and knows how she feels. The little boy is glad he can share his exspearances with this little girl and maybe, just maybe, help her.

Narrator: (Sobbing) That was so sad oh sorry to interupt you ba... ba... back to the story.

Sango: (rolling over to look a Miroku in the eyes) Miroku who was that little boy? Someone you knew? Maybe I can help him.

Miroku: (Gets off bed looks up at celing then at Sango again) You can't help him Sango.

Sango: Maybe I can give me a chance!

Miroku: Sango lisson... You can't help him because he's me!

Sango: Huh?

Miroku: Sango. That little boy, the one you want to help. Is me! That's what happened to me!

Sango: I'm so, so sorry!

Miroku: Don't be. Hey I'm starved what time does dinner arrive?

Flashback ends.

Miroku: Goodnight Princess.

Narrator: Sango's eyes pop open in a second. Usually she would slap him for calling her a Princess, however for some reason she didn't mind.

Sango: Who would've thought all those years ago I had met my husband. Goodnight Miroku.

Narrator: Miroku looked down at the now sleeping Sango and hugs her.

Miroku: (Thinking) Goodnight my Princess! Sweet dreams! Princess...

Narrator: Miroku falls asleep. And that sounds like the end to me. Bye.


End file.
